MissMatchMaker
by Linxis Rose
Summary: Hermonie likes Ron,Ron Likes Hermonie.Ginny likes Harry,Harry likes Ginny.None of them have a clue to the others clue,it looks like it's up to Jenna to be match maker.


Disclaimer:I own none of the characters,or world [except for Jenna Black]  
  
Summery:Hermonie likes Ron,Ron Likes Hermonie.Ginny likes Harry,Harry likes Ginny.None of them have a clue to the others clue,it looks like it's up to Jenna to be match maker.  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Timeline:6th year (the gang is 16)  
  
Spoilers:Not many really,there might be a slight OOTP one but,nothing to worry about.  
  
|Note:TO GET JENNA BLACK'S INFO,READ MY BIO|  
  
Pairings:Hr/R,H/G,J/Other  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hermonie,can I see your notes for that test Binns is giving us?"Ron asked.  
  
Hermonie looked at him with an annoyed look in her eyes,"Why don't you use your own notes?"She asked,despite the fact knowing he had no notes.  
  
"Because I didn't take notes,Only people like you can stay awake through his lessons."He said plainly.  
  
"People like ME? What are people like ME?"She asked,her blood boiling.  
  
"Well,you know,brainiaks,teachers pet..you know."He said,not looking at her but the book in front of him,completely missing the outraged look across her face.  
  
Jenna and Harry,who were sitting in easy chairs across from them looked up from their books,both wincing at the look on Hermonie's face.  
  
"RON,YOU CAN BE SUCH AN IGNORANT PRAT SOMETIMES!"Hermonie yelled and stalked up into the girl's dormitory to do her work away from a red-headed boy she was currently angry at.  
  
"She's right you know."Jenna said softly,returning to '50 ways to kill that Vampire'.Ron looked at her,his eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"What do you mean?All I asked for was some notes."  
  
"But you went about it in the wrong way,Ron."Jenna explained patently.  
  
"Huh?What do you mean 'In the wrong way',how many way's are there to ask for notes?"He asked,Jenna blew out a semi-frustrated sigh.  
  
"What she means is,you shouldn't have called Hermonie a Brainiak or a teachers pet."Harry explained.  
  
"Oh,why didn't you say so? I was just trying to complement her."Ron said,looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"Ron,next time you try to complement Hermonie,or another girl for that matter,try not to categorize her in a completely different group,expesually a 'teachers pet' group."Jenna advised.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermonie sat on her bed,her books sprayed out in front of her.How could Ron be so mean.  
  
A small,dry sob excelled her lips.If all he thought of her was a note keeper or a teachers pet,how would he ever consider her as more?  
  
Hermonie has had a crush on Ron since their second year at Hogwarts.The look on his face when she entered the great hall after being cured,it made her insides melt.  
  
She decided to push Ron from her thoughts and concentrate on her work.She really needed to get this report on Animagi done soon.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall Jenna and Harry were already seated and eating a hardy meal.  
  
Today was the firth Quiddich Match of the season and of course it was Gryffindor vs Slytherin.  
  
"Hey Jenna!"Someone called.  
  
She turned her head,causing her long,shiny black hair to spin around her.Her deep greenish blue eyes serched for the one who called her.  
  
It was Ginny,She and Jenna were good friends and found alot to talk about.  
  
Ginny ran over to her and grabbed onto her elbow.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"She asked.Jenna nodded and got up,Ginny leading the way,her hand still firmly gripped to her elbow.  
  
"You need to work your magic on Hermonie and Ron."Ginny said urgently.  
  
Jenna raised an eyebrow."'Work my magic'?"She asked with a snort and a slight chuckle.  
  
Ginny nodded her head,"Yeah,look,they are our friends,and the whole school knows they like each other."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me and my 'magic'?"Jenna asked,using quoting fingers on the word Magic.  
  
"Well,apart from Lavender Brown,your the best match maker in the school."Ginny explained.  
  
"Says who?"Jenna asked,she had never thought of herself as a match maker.Sure she helped Parvati and Dean get together..and of course she nudged Colin in the direction of a hufflepuff girl..oh and Hannah Abot and Henry Kestin,the Ravenclaw beater.  
  
"Come ON Jenna,Ron and Hermonie need your help!"Ginny stressed.  
  
Just then Harry came up to them and tapped Jenna on the shoulder,"Come on,it's time to go to the Locker Room,Oh,Hello Ginny"Harry said,finally seeing the 5th year redhead.  
  
Ginny blushed a deep shade of Crimson,even though she had told everyone last year that she was over him..the truth was,she was still head over heals for Harry Potter.  
  
Jenna looked and Ginny knowingly."Ok Harry,be right there."Harry nodded and walked out to the field.  
  
"So..over him are you?"She said with a giggle.  
  
Ginny grew darker red."I'll see what I can do for Ron and Hermonie..but I'm not promising anything." and with that,Jenna ran after Harry.  
  
'Maybe I'll push Harry in Ginny's direction.' she thought quickly,before slipping into the changing room.  
  
___  
  
A/N:There you go,Chapter One.  
  
Chapter two:The Quiddich Game 


End file.
